


Gardenia

by babybrotherdean



Series: J2 DC AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (But mostly fluff.), DC Universe Crossover, Fluff and Angst, HarleyQuinn!Jensen, M/M, PoisonIvy!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You weren’t asleep,” he accuses, hands on his hips, unable to help his grin when Jared jumps. “Most people are asleep right now, Jared.”</i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>In which Jensen decides that a romantic late-night visit is in order, and Jared is slightly less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because I can. Inspired by [this conversation](http://marrieddorks.tumblr.com/post/130214265272/jared-padaleckipoisonivyjaredbeautiful), and further by talking to [bigbrothersam](bigbrothersam.tumblr.com). 
> 
> It should be noted that the characters are both leaning more towards Harley and Poison Ivy than J2, so. Try to keep that in mind? I did my best to balance it out, but. Yep. Anyways.

**Gardenia: secret admiration and love.**

\--

Jensen hums to himself as he walks, careful to keep his weight on his toes as he moves. It’s late, and their little city’s asleep, just the way he likes it. 

Jared’s house seems to be shut down for the night when he gets there, flowers with their petals gently folded inwards, lights out, generally quiet. 

“Perfect,” Jensen laughs, can’t help the grin on his face as he reaches an iron lattice against the side of the house. “Middle of the night, you’ll be sleepin’ like a little morning glory before dawn, won’t you?” 

The lattice is stable under his hands, and he starts to climb, careful not to hurt any of the vines of Jared’s ivies. “That would make you mad at me, huh?” he muses, pauses to stroke a fingertip over one of the leaves. “Don’t want you to be mad at me.”

He’s got his hands on the windowsill a moment later, and it’s easy to hoist himself up, perching on its edge. Jared hasn’t been locking his windows for weeks now, and Jensen grins as he remembers the time he had to break one to get inside.

“Hard to sneak in if I’ve gotta break ‘em,” he sighs, then refocuses. He’s on a mission.

He slides the window up and removes the screen, hops inside and lands on his toes before putting it down. He’s in Jared’s bedroom, and the lights are out, and he tiptoes towards Jared’s bed, ready to climb right in and stroke his pretty daffodil’s hair out of his eyes and-

-and Jared’s not there.

Jensen frowns, climbs into the bed and pats around the mattress like he’ll be hiding somewhere. The blankets are flat, though, and the bed’s still made, and he huffs out a breath. “Where are you?”

It takes him a moment to realize that there’s light coming in from under the bedroom door, but as soon as he does, he hops off the bed, cheerful again and moving to leave the room. He opens the door slowly, peeks out into the hallway, and follows the light once he’s sure the coast is clear.

The door to Jared’s mini greenhouse is wide open, and Jensen makes sure to peek around the corner before letting himself in. Jared’s settled himself on the couch in his pyjama pants and nothing else, his entire body turned towards the chrysanthemums on his right. Jensen just watches for a moment, quiet and content as Jared strokes careful fingertips over the petals and whispers to them. Jensen steps inside properly a moment later.

“You weren’t asleep,” he accuses, hands on his hips, unable to help his grin when Jared jumps. “Most people are asleep right now, Jared.”

Jared turns towards him slowly, the flowers folding themselves back towards the wall at his retreat. “Most people don’t break into my house in the middle of the night,” he counters, one eyebrow raised. “You didn’t break another window, did you?”

“No.” Jensen pouts a little bit at that and crosses the room until he can climb into Jared’s lap, pushing his way into the man’s arms. “I was careful. You were mad at me last time.”

He can feel Jared’s breath on his cheek as he laughs, warm and fresh like the rain in spring. Jared’s arms wrap around him, pull him in close. “I wasn’t that mad.”

“Mad enough that you kicked me out,” Jensen objects. Wiggles a little closer and tucks himself under Jared’s chin. “Why weren’t you asleep?”

“Because I wasn’t tired.” A shrug. “My girls were lonely, too.” 

Jensen hears the way the plants in the room shift like they’re vying for Jared’s attention, and smiles to himself. He’s not the only one who wants it, apparently. “You should’ve been asleep. I was gonna surprise you. It would’ve been romantic.”

“Surprise me how?” There’s a laugh in Jared’s voice, but he’s still holding it in, starts to trail his fingertips down the length of Jensen’s spine. Jensen purrs, arches into it like a cat. “By sneaking into my bed while I was asleep?”

“Yeah!” Jensen nods vigorously, even as he tries not to dislodge Jared’s hand from him. “I wanted to watch you sleep. You’re cute when you’re asleep.”

“Am I?” Jared shakes his head, apparently in disbelief. “So you’re upset with me because you wanted to sneak into my house in the middle of the night and watch me sleep, but I caught you?”

Jensen considers that very seriously for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. A moment later, he nods firmly. “Yep.”

That gets another laugh out of Jared, and his arms tighten around Jensen a little bit. “Right. Why am I surprised?”

“Because I’m a surprising person, and you’re my precious sunflower.” Jensen peeks up to beam at him. “Surprises make everything more fun.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jared smiles back at him, but it fades a little bit a moment later. “Won’t Misha be wondering where you are? Does he know you’re gone?”

Jensen’s smile slips off his face, and he ducks down, burrowing against Jared’s chest again. He doesn’t want to see that expression on his face. “Why’d you have to go and do that?” he mumbles, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. Fresh-cut grass and tulips and sunshine. “Why you gotta ruin _our_ moments by reminding me of _him?_ ”

He hears Jared sigh, and then wide, strong hands are stroking over his back again, down his arms. It’s soothing, and Jensen relaxes a little, even though his stomach still churns with unease. “Why are you still with him, Jen?”

“He loves me.” Jensen’s voice is softer than he means it to be. “He does. He’s just… he makes mistakes sometimes, is all.”

“That why you spend so much time over here?”

Jensen shrugs and snuggles a little closer. “’Cause you’re my little dandelion.”

A laugh, and Jared strokes his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “You realize that dandelions are weeds, right?”

“One man’s weed is another man’s prize-winning begonia,” Jensen says sagely, looking up at Jared again and trying to maintain a serious expression. “Isn’t that what you always say?”

“I’ve never said that once in my entire life,” Jared replies dryly. “That- that doesn’t even make any sense.”

Jensen considers that. Jared’s the flower expert, after all, so he shrugs and settles down again. “You can be my lily, then, instead.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” There’s a moment of quiet, then, and Jared speaks softly. “I can help you. Whenever you’re ready to- to leave him. I’ll help you, Jen.”

Jensen doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nuzzles into Jared’s neck and closes his eyes. “You’re sweet as honeysuckle, y’know that?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.” Jared’s smiling. Jensen can hear it in his voice. “Just let me know, okay?”

“Sure.” It’ll ease Jared’s mind, at least, and Jensen’s happy to do that. “But until then, can I keep visiting?”

“You mean breaking in?” Jared huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess so. If you want. Would you stop if I said no?”

“Nope.” Jensen nods, satisfied. “Thanks, Jay.” 

“Yeah.” A kiss is pressed to the top of his head, and Jensen hums with pleasure. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? I've got a couple more things in this 'verse to get on here (and to write), so stay tuned? :D


End file.
